borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Getting End User content to work
I cannot get Oasis to load correctly. I downloaded Oasis hub zip, added the oasis and mapslot folders in the 'willowgame/cookedpc/maps' directory, added the DLL and helper exe in binaries, downloaded the MSI file for A Storm Project, ran it, it configured correctly, then I went into Willowtree editor and added the oasis waypoint to my characters. When I start the game I get this error: Then I load up my character and try to fast travel to Oasis and the game crashes. I checked my fiels and there is a mapslot1.umap in the 'maps/wp' folder. I am at a loss as for what to do. Any help? DemonicGoblin 23:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) if you want storm's project you need to _not_ have a map in mapslot1. i asked him (twice) and it works. our problems here is getting to oasis, yes? is that where you installed blands? do you get an error message or just straight to desktop? 00:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) How do I remove something from slot 1, I've never used oasis or any custom stuff before so IDK how to add and remove stuff from map slots. That is the only error I get, and its before the Borderlands splash screen. Other than that, when borderlands loads, the characters load fine, but when I go to Oasis I get CTD with the general windows encountered a problem message. I've added Oasis to my Fast travel. Should I remove both of those mapslot umaps and run the TSP updater? DemonicGoblin 01:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) delete or rename mapslot1 in mapslots. which oasis are you using? who wrote it? 01:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The files I have came from a 'Oasis_10.zip' and the readme is by "Shawn "AmranX" Davison". Previous message is gone, but when it CTD's on Oasis load, the UE3shadercompileworker.exe is the one that crashes. I redownloaded Zed's patch and but the two files in binaries (they were exactly the same). Do I also need the DrZed'sPatch.upk in cooked pc? I read after 1.31 its unneccessary to use that, and use the batch files, but I could be mistaken. EDIT: I just uninstalled, removed everything from my Borderlands folder, reinstalled everything and added Oasis and TSP back in and I still crash. I'm super confused on how one gets it to work, since I followed everything to the dot. The only thing I havent tried yet is running the win7fix.bat from DrZed's patch DemonicGoblin 03:08, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :do you have the dlcs? some are required for maps. have you asked in the GBX forums? 04:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I ahve all the DLC's and I haven't asked there yet. I'm not currently registered there, so I thoguht I would try here first. DemonicGoblin 06:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :You have most probbably used wrong version of Oasis, as there are several different. Delet all files that you added, then register at GBX forums and download Oasis Hub there. Install it as it is said inside its readme file. Then USE DrZeds patch even if you have 1.31 or 1.40 (USE win7fix, if you have win7) - game wont work without it (read its forum thread on instructions). After that install TSP, and replace Oasis' mapslot.u with mapslots from TSP directory (you should delete them from original directory too - otherwise youll get warning messages when you load game - not critical or gamebraking, but annoying). :I myself did everything on exactly that order on 1.31 version, and it worked fine even after patching with recent 1.40 patch. Sinael 06:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Man, I feel like such a noob right now... I installed the patch, ran the fix, then made sure I was using the right Oasis, the one I have been using was the one from the GBXForums here, and it is aparnetly the most recent version. I also ran Setup_tsp.msi file then ran TSPUI when that was done, I get these two errors: >>CLICKY<< The left one is wehn the program is run, and the second one is when I hit the update button. It doesn't tell me it actually downloads any updates or installs anything, but the progress bar goes to 100%. If I click it again, the same thing happens. As an added note, these errors did not appear when I started this whole process this afternoon. DemonicGoblin 07:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) give us a bit to work on this and well get back to you. 08:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I now remember that i didnt used an original installers, but the one "alternative" that was listed at the very end of the OP. Use This Link to download alternative installer, that i have used. Sinael 12:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I will try this installer. I started out the first time using the 4pack by (Git)r-man but that didn't work at all. Hopefully this will go better. Edit: Nope same UE3CompileWorker.exe error I have been getting. DemonicGoblin 15:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I'm about to lose faith in this whole custom map dealy, even thoguh I really want to try them. My only hope it seems is if someone could zip up all the required files for the oasis and TSP addons so I could see if I am just doing something wrong. DemonicGoblin 18:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hit me on http://blwiki.chatango.com/ (its a chat) and ill see what i can do. Sinael 18:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we figured it out. aparently the Worker.exe doesn't like the game being run through Steam in-game (for the UI) so I guess I will have to live without that for the custom levels. Thanks for sticking with me everyone, and trying to help me with the problem!DemonicGoblin 20:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :so, steam link blocks it? and you use/own non-steam version? 00:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :IDK if it BLOCKS it, the game runs fine, but when I load the custom content, the ~worker.exe kicks in, and then it crashes. Probably something with the overlay and it not playing nicely together. Yes I own the non-steam version, but all regular content works fine when the steam overlay is in use. DemonicGoblin 02:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ty, good to know. 11:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)